


Dragon Ball Monster Girl Boyfriend and Girlfriend Scenarios (HIATUS)

by AngelFlower



Category: Dragon Ball, Monster Girl Encyclopedia
Genre: 2nd Person, 3rd person, Barometz, Bug Girl, Bunny Girl, Butterfly Girl, Caterpillar Girl, Cupid - Freeform, Cyclops - Freeform, Dark Angel - Freeform, Demon, Dragon Zombie girl, Dullahan - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Frankenstein Girl, Ghost Girl - Freeform, Harpy, Headless Zombie Girl, Jubjub, Kappa, Lich, Monster Girl, Mothman, Mucus Toad - Freeform, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Scylla - Freeform, Sea Slime, Shoggoth, Slime Girl, Slime Queen, Spider Girl - Freeform, Undine, Zombie, dragon girl, mummy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 22:50:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18108101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelFlower/pseuds/AngelFlower
Summary: You're a monster girl in this, I'm writing a normal one were you're human butIdk I just had this idea so yeah, please enjoy.I do try to proof read everything multiple times, but I'm not perfect alright.  Finally put hiatus in the title.(Posted here before just reuploading after I deleted it)





	1. What Type Of Monster Girl Are You?

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy.

Boyfriends

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Goku:

Pink slime girl, Semi-Liquid monsters that mostly live in plains, grasslands etc. near towns.

\---

Vegeta:

Zombie

\---

Gohan:

Dragon

\---

Goten:

Spider girl, you have six arms and six eyes.

\---

Trunks:

Dullahan (Headless zombie girl), you carry your head around.

\---

Yamcha:

Harpy 

\---

Krillin:

orange skinned Cyclops 

\---

Tien: 

Cupid

\---

Beerus:

Scylla, you have octopus tentacles.

\---

Whis:

Sea slime, jelly fish slime basically.

\---

Android 17:

Mummy, you're covered in bandages, and you're kinda a zombie.

\---

Piccolo:

Shoggoth, A slimy that has an amorphous body.

\---

Jaco:

Ghost girl, your lower half is like a cartoon ghost.

\---

Hercule Satan:

Frankenstein

\---

Yajirobe:

Jubjub, a race of harpy, their mostly pink though.

\---

Frieza:

Demon

\---

Cooler:

Lich, a Powerful Human sorceresses, who changed into undead.

\---

Cell:

Bug girl, you're kinda like a boi-android, but you're a bug girl, you have four arms, and have a exoskeleton, you're red like a fire ant, antenna, and wings like, fly's or ant's.

\---

Majin Buu:

Blue slime queen, a tall, slimy monster.

\---

Android 16:

Mucus Toad, A toad monster covered in mucus to maintain its wet body.

\---

Hit:

Bunny girl, you're an anthropomorphic bunny basically. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Girlfriends

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bulma:

Blue butterfly bug girl, you have big beautiful blue butterfly wings, and a hard exoskeleton.

\---

Chi-chi:

Dragon Zombie, Due to the height of their arrogance, dragons look down upon men as unworthy.

\---

Android 18:

Dark angel, purple skin and big black fluffy wings.

\---

Marron (sixteen):

Undine, They are monsters that have beautiful bodies that are translucent like the water they are made of and have a pure, kind heart with a gentle disposition. 

\---

Pan (sixteen):

caterpillar bug girl, you're a caterpillar, you're furry and have four arms.

\---

Bulla (sixteen):

Kappa, based on the japanese myth, are aquatic Monster girls from the marshes and rivers.

\---

Vados:

Mothman, Moth monsters with soft fur covering their bodies and large wings with peculiar patterns.

\---

Supreme Kai of Time:

Barometz, A mysterious plant type monster that is said to grow fruit with the form of a sheep.


	2. How You Met

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy.
> 
> Y/n - your name
> 
> H/c - hair color
> 
> E/c - eye color
> 
> S/c - skin color
> 
> S/t - Skin tone
> 
> F/c - favorite color

\--------------

Boyfriends

\--------------

Goku: (pink slime girl)

Goku was walking around, a big cave he found randomly, as he was walking, he saw a lamp, like a genie lamp, but pink?

He walked over to it, cautiously, it had a piece of paper tied to it, "rub me, geez that sounds weird" he said, "why not, maybe there's a genie inside" he said.

He rubbed the lamp, and it started to ooz, pink slimy stuff, he instinctively dropped it on the ground,

And a girl started to form out of it, first her head, then her torso and arms, then her legs,

Now that she was fully out, she looked at Goku, "hello, my name is y/n, and you must be my new master" she said, smiling.

"Master!?, What do you mean by master?" He said, she looked at him, seemingly confused , "well you rubbed my lamp, now you're my master, you see" she said,

Smiling, her smile was sweet, "oh, well, I'm Goku, uh, not to be rude, but what are you?" He asked,

" I'm a slime, I'm, well I guess, I'm a magical being, I'm made to make your life easier, by being your servant, I'll do any thing you request" she said, still smiling.

"Well, do you fight?, I love to fight" he said happily, "well, I've never tried but if you ask, I will" she said, walking closer to him, till she was at his face.

Goku blushed, she then looked panicked, "oh no, did I get you sick?, I'm so sorry, Master, please forgive me!" She yelled,

"Oh no, I'm fine, it's just you're a little to close" he said, she look relieved for a second, and then panicked again, "oh no, I made you uncomfortable!, I'm so sorry",

She said getting teary eyed, Goku kinda felt bad now, "oh no, you're fine, don't worry, um why don't you come to my house, I'm getting hungry" he said, smiling wide

Y/n looked at him, she then smilied, "okay, follow the lead, master" she said.

\--------------------

Vegeta: (zombie girl)

Vegeta was walking through the forest, angry cause, again, kakkarot, as he walked he heard a moan,

It was coming out of bush, he hoped it wasn't what he thought it was.

Walking to the bush, a girl fell out, she looked, sick, like really sick, she was green.

She then tried to bite his ankle, "what are you doing, you idiot, do you know who I am, I am the Prince of all saiyans!" He yelled at her.

She looked up at him, her eyes were bloodshot, she had e/c, and h/c hair.

She was kinda pretty, what no she wasn't, what was he thinking,

Once she stopped, Vegeta just walked away, she watched as he walked,

Feeling sad, getting up, she follow her future meal, to wherever he was going.

\----------------------

Gohan: (dragon)

Gohan was sitting in a field, he had just got done training with Piccolo, as he sat there,

He saw a female figure fall out of the sky, she hit the ground hard, he instinctively flew over to her.

As he arrived, he saw she had scales, and was picking her teeth clean, with her clawed hands, they looked like Dragon hands, she also had clawed Dragon feet, And a tail.

She looked up at him, her face was blank, "what do you want" she said, aggressively.

Gohan looked surprised for a second, and then rubbed the back of his head, blushing, "uh, I saw you fall out of the sky, I thought you were hurt, sorry" he said.

"Well, whatever, wanna hang out, I don't get many humans here, or saiyans, and you're both right?" She asked.

Gohan looked shocked, "wait, how'd you know that I was half saiyan?" He asked shocked.

"I can smell it" she said, scratching the back of her head, with her back leg, "so, you wanna hang out or what?" She said,

" Oh, sure I guess, I have nothing else to do"

\----------

Goten: (spider girl)

Goten was walking through the forest, as he walked, he didn't notice the web in front of him, he walked straight into it.

"What?!" He said, suprised, " well, hello" a voice from behind him said, he tried to look up, but failed, do to the sticky web.

A women, with six pure (e/c) eyes, then lowered herself from a web, "my don't you look yummy, I'm gonna suck you dry" she said , smirking.

He blushed, he knew that's probably not what she meant, but he couldn't help but blush.

As he looked at her, he saw she had six arms, her hair was h/c, and her skin was s/c.

He then tried to fly away, only he was then pushed down, by two of her arms, " oh, no you don't, sweetie" she said, smirking wide,

He then saw her large fangs in her mouth, okay, he may have been a little scared, now.

"Um, could you not eat me please?" He said, nervously smiling, she smirked, even wider, " oh, hunny, nope! " she then closed the space between them,

Bringing her fangs to his neck, about to bite, he closed his eyes tightly waiting for the pain, "Goten! Where are you?!" He heard Trunks.

she stopped, looking to the sound, " who is that?! They better not interrupt me! " she sounded threatening,

"That's my friend, I'm sure he'll interrupt you, so why don't you let me go?, Please?" He sounded his thought, nervously, she looked at him, angrily, "why are you being so difficult?!, You should be honored, after all, I am a queen, and you a measly human!" She said, angrily

" Goten!?, Hey let go of him" Trunks said, she wiped around, looking at Trunks, "what do you want?!" She asked, well it wasn't really a question , more like a threat.

Trunks then charged at her, with his sword, she then jumped on a tree, hang from a branch, webs came out of the tips of her fingers, she swung away, angrily.

"You're gonna pay for the loss of my meal, Trunks, and I'll see you later Goten" she said to herself, swinging away from them.

"Thanks, Trunks" Goten said, as Trunks cut him out of the web, " no problem, Goten, what was she anyway? " Trunks asked,

"I don't know"

\------------

Trunks: (headless zombie girl)

Trunks was walking home, from school, when he saw a girls head sticking out of some bushes, she looked confused,

He walked over to see if he could help her, she looked kinda sick too, with her muddy green skin,

"Hey do you need help?" He asked, she looked at him, she looked tired, she had dark circles around her eyes, her eyes were (e/c), and she had (h/c).

She opened her mouth, "aaaahh" but only a moan came out, now Trunks was the confused on,

"Are you okay?" He asked, she then, nodded her head, only for it to fall off, Trunks flew back a little, shocked,

"Uh, your head, uh, fell off" he said, her hands then came out of the bush, and picked it up.

She then stood up, her body had dark bruises all over it, she lifted her head, putting it back on her neck.

She smiled, and hugged him, he stiffed up, I mean, her head just fell off, who wouldn't be scared.

She then turned around walking away, but not before lazily waving at Trunks.

Trunks shook his head, hoping maybe he was dehydrated, and was hallucinating, then started to fly home.

\-------------

Yamcha: (harpy)

Yamcha sat alone, at master Roshi's house, he then heard a loud bang,

As he got up to investigate, he heard a loud screech, what could it be?

He walked to the glass door, where he heard, the loud bang, he saw a girl, rubbing her head, her arms were covered in feathers,

Her feet looked like Bird feet, okay now he was confused, he walked closer, opening glass door, the girl looked up.

Quickly jumping up, she looked, angry, "don't walk any closer, human!" She said, Yamcha looked suprised, " hey, I'm not bad, okay, I'm Yamcha, what's your name? " he asked.

She looked suprised, "huh?, Don't try to fool me human, you are evil!" She said, "but, I'm not I swear! " he said, panicking slightly, her wing looked bent.

"You're hurt, I can help you" he said, she looked shocked, looking at her wing, "well, I'm not, but, you can check, ya know, if you want, human" she said, bringing her wing out, to him.

"Okay, come in, I'll fix ya up" Yamcha said, smiling wide.

\----------------

Krillin: (orange Cyclops)

Krillin was at master Roshi's, when he heard a knock on his door, who could possibly be here, it was a tiny island.

He got up, and walked to the door, opening it, he was shocked to see, a orange skinned, Cyclops?

"Oh, um, sir, I'm lost could you help me, you see, I live on a distant planet, and I kinda got banished from it, so I'm lost" she said.

Krillin looked confused, "uh, why'd you get banished?" He asked, she looked at him, sadly, " well,.. You.. See, I kinda,.. Um, kissed someone, and they got mad, cause we weren't married, and they sent me here" she said, nervously.

Krillin felt bad now, I mean what a barbaric mindset that world has, "uh, sure, why don't you come in, I'll see if I can find a place you can go, or something"

she smiled, "okay, thank you, so much" she said, she bent down and hugged him.

Pushing his face in her chest, Krillin blushed, "no problem"

\----------------

Tien: (Cupid)

Tien was relaxing, after a long day of training, he sat down, on a grassy hill, looking at the sky, he saw a girl flying toward him.

But, she had pink wings, he flew up to her, "oh, hello" the girl said, "uh, hi, what are you doing here?" He asked her.

"My job" she said, looking at him, she blushed, and looked away, "well, what is your name? My name is (y/n)" she asked.

"Tien" He answered, she looked at him, and smiled, "that's a nice name" she said, Tien noticed she had a bow in her hand, and arrows on her back,

"Perhaps, I'll see you again, Tien" she said, as she smiled, and flew away.

\--------------

Beerus: (Scylla)

Beerus and Whis, where on some planet, the forgot the name, already, at a restaurant, waiting for a waiter,

Beerus was getting impatient, "when are we gonna get some food, this is taking much to long" he said to Whis, "just wait, a little longer, I'm sure they'll come" he said, smiling at Beerus.

"They better be" he said, annoyed, finally, a waitress came up to them, she had the lower half of a octopus, or squid, though she had about 18, tentacles.

"Hello, may I take your order?" Beerus looked at her angrily, "finally, what took you so long!?" He asked, " well, we are the only restaurant in this part of the city, sir" she replied, with sass.

Beerus, was not happy, with her sass, however, when he opened his mouth, to sass her back, Whis interrupted, with three orders.

\-------------

Whis: (Sea Slime)

Whis and Beerus, where on a planet, that was 93℅ water, it was inhabited by many strong creatures, as they Sat down on the only island,

A jelly fish looking girl, swam up to them, "hello" she said, Beerus looked at her, annoyed, he was quite angry, he had to do things.

Whis just smiled at her, "why, hello, there" he said, she looked at him, "my name is Whis, what's yours?" He asked, " (y/n) " she replied,

Whis extended his hand, for her to shake, she grabbed his hand, however, she shocked him, Whis stiffened, and shaked, she let go, as he looked in pain.

He fell over, "are you okay?" She asked, confused, " yup, I think" he responded, she looked sleepy, "Whis come on, we're leaving" Beerus said, she looked at him.

"Goodbye, Mister Whis" she waved as they flew away, Whis waved back, smiling.

\------------

Android 17: (Mummy)

17 walked through the desert, bored out of his mind, looking around, he saw a cave in a mountain, flying up to it, he walked inside,

It was dry and dusty, looking around, he saw some weird writing on the cave walls,walkinf up to it, he touched the wall, and it caved in, crumbling to the ground,

Once it fell, he saw a coffin, it was gold and turquoise, walking up to it, just as he was about to touch it, it burst open, he jumped back about a foot.

When it opened, a woman was there, she was covered in bandages, she opened her eyes, they were adorned with green makeup and heavy eyeliner, she reached her hand out to him.

"Why have you awakened me!?" She asked, her voice echoed through the cave, "wow, calm down, I didn't even mean to" he answered.

She stepped out of the coffin, looking at him, she stumbled over, "imbecile, how dare you, come to my cave! You shall be punished!" She said, threateningly.

he panicked slightly, " uh, I was leaving anyway, bye" he speeded off, she watched as he left.

"you shall pay"

\-------------

Piccolo: (Shoggoth)

Piccolo was meditating, when he felt a slimy thing, touch his back, he whipped around, seeing a (s/t) purple, slime monster looking girl.

"Wha-" he jumped away from her, she smiled, "hello, I like your green skin" she said, as her slime tentacles, wrapped around his arms.

"Are you some sort of alien?!" He asked, she looked offended, " what, no, I'm from here, I didn't mean to scare you, sorry" she apologized,

She let go of him, he looked confused, I mean some random slime girl just grabbed him, our of nowhere may I add.

"My name is (y/n), do you wanna be friends?" She asked, Piccolo looked at her, "no" he simply said.

She then looked surprised and sad, and started to panic, "what!?, why not, I'm nice, I swear!" She practically screamed.

"I'm sure you are, but I don't want to be friends" he turned and flew away.

She watched him fly away sadly.

\------------

Jaco: (Ghost Girl)

Jaco was keeping watch of space, like he does, when he saw an earth cartoon looking ghost,

"What are you doing?" He asked her, she looked at him, " oh, nothing, mister, just wondering " she said, he looked at her suspiciously.

But flew away none the less.

\------------

Hercule Satan: (Frankenstein)

Satan, was at a tournament, laughing, knowing he'd win, a girl walked out, she had stitches all over her body, her body had many different colored body parts.

He was shocked, not everyday you see a girl like this, she smilied, and got into a fighting stance,

"No problem, for the great Hercule Satan!" He yelled, laughing.

she just stared blankly at him, and they fought, however Satan won, she was no match for the great Hercule Satan!!! Ah ha ha ha.

\----------

Yajirobe: (Jubjub)

Yajirobe was in his tower/house, eating, when a pink, wing armed girl, flew up to him, "hello, human" she said, "I smell food~ can I have some?" She asked.

He looked confused, "uh, sure, here" he answered, handing her a dumpling, "oh, thank you, so much, you are my husband now" she said, taking the dumpling out of his hand, in her wing.

He was surprised and shocked, "uh, what, husband, I only gave you food?!" He yelled.

" In my culture, when a person, offers you food, you marry" she replied.

She then hugged him, "uh, okay" he said, still in shock.

\----------

Frieza: (Demon)

Frieza was sitting in his spaceship, roaming the galaxy, as he sat there, the quiet was interrupted, by Ginyu.

"Lord Frieza, an enemy, has threatened us!" He yelled, " no problem, captain Ginyu, I'll take care of it" Frieza said, calmly.

A woman then appeared in front of him, "I hear you're a lord, I am a queen, I want to team up" she said, laughing,

Frieza looked her up and down, her skin was (s/t) purple, she was scantily clad In armour, she had bat like wings.

"What do you have to offer?" He asked, she looked rather offended , "so you dare question, my strength!" She yelled, and then blew a hole in part of his ship.

causing members of his crew, to fly out the side, Frieza, smirked, impressed, by her strength,

"Well, I suppose, we could team up" he said, she smirked, flying next to him, and made a throne for herself to sit on.

\-----------

Cooler: (Lich)

Cooler was on a planet he had newly discovered, as he roamed, he had heard talk about a Queen, that peeked his interest, he then landed next to a civilian, ''this Queen, you speak of, where is she?!'' he said.

It seemed to have scared the alien, it pointed a shaky finger towards a castle, it was dark and decayed, Cooler flew up to it, it took awhile to get there, but he was there.

walking in the castle, greeted by guards, who attacked, he quickly blew them up, he continued walking, he saw a throne, sitting upon the throne, was a woman, she had (s/t) gray skin, a cloak, and a large crown like thing floating on her cloak.

''Hello, I'm Cooler, and i'm here to conquer your planet'' He said, she looked up from the book, which was floating in her hand.

''you will not have my planet'' She said, flying up into the air, she said some words in an unknown language, and a large ball of light formed in her hand, she then threw it at Cooler, he dodged it, he threw a key blast her way.

She dodged ir with ease, it went on and on, in the end Cooler lost, and left the planet.

\-----------

Cell: (Bug Girl)

Cell was given back life by someone, he killed them, absorbing there fluids, when he got done, he looked around, seeing he was in a dessert.

He was then tapped on the back, turning around, he saw a girl, she looked like an ant, antenna, exoskeleton, and wings, though she had h/c hair, she tried to punch him.

Only for Cell to catch it, "well, what do we have here, another boi-Android?" He asked, rather condescendingly, smirking.

"No, I'm an ant, what are you doing near my colony?!" She said, acting tough, "oh, nothing, really, just gonna kill everything in my way" he replied.

She looked shocked, "kill everything?, you can't do that" she responded, he smirked at her, grabbing her arm, and bringing her close to him.

"Why, yes I can, sweetheart, though perhaps, I'll keep you" he said, she blushed, if that was even possible.

\----------

Majin Buu: (Slime Queen)

Buu had found a large cave, near his house, he walked through it, it had blue slimy stuff covering the walls, he walked until he came across a slimy translucent woman.

She was being fanned by some smaller slime looking women, they stopped, and looked at Buu, the tall woman, then said, " why did you stop!? " angrily, she turned.

And Made eye contact with Buu, she paused, looking at him, and made a surprised face, and though it turned into a angry face.

"What are you doing here!?" She asked Buu, he smiled at her, " Buu found cave, Buu came in and found you" he replied, she looked at him confused.

"Listen here, simplton, I am queen, you do not enter without my permission" she responded, rather snootily, "Buu confused, what do you mean by queen? Though you're pretty" he said.

Walking close to her, he stuck his hand in her stomach, she first looked confused, then annoyed, "what do you think you're doing, simplton" she said.

"You be Buu's wife now" he said , "wha-!?" She tried to respond, but Buu grabbed her, and flew off.

\-------------

Android 16: (Mucus Toad)

16 walked through the forest, and saw a pond, going up to it, he sat down, "hey, what are you doing on my lawn!?" a voice asked, from behind him.

he turned around to see, a toad girl?, She jumped on him, and threw him into the swamp,

"Leave human!!" She yelled, 16 got out, "bye, toad girl" he said, as he walked out of the swamp and left.

\-------------

Hit: (Bunny Girl)

Hit was training, when he heard a rustle in some bushes, investigating, he walked over to them, and a (s/c) bunny girl? Popped out, or more like hopped out.

"Hello, purple man, I am y/n, wanna be friends?" She asked, happily smiling.

" No", Hit turned around and left.

Leaving the bunny girl, sad and crying.

\--------------

Girlfriends

\-------------

Bulma: (Butterfly Girl)

Bulma was working on a new 'project', it was a giant spaceship, per request of Goku, though he didn't say what for, but she did it anyway.

Anything to get out of her house, you see, her and Vegeta were having problems, she was mad at him and he was mad at her.

As Bulma stood up, she lost her footing and fell, she closed her eyes tightly waiting for impact, only to feel female arms wrap around her waist, from behind.

She opened her eyes, and saw she was now in the ground, she looked behind her to see a girl, with big blue butterfly wings, antennas, and a f/c exoskeleton.

The girl looked at Bulma, with a blank face, a rather innocent and cute look, Bulma blushed, what was she thinking, she still was married and had a son with Vegeta.

But, she felt something towards this butterfly looking girl, "thank you for saving me" Bulma said, the girl just looked at her, "uh, can you speak?" She asked.

She just stared at her, "I'll take that as a 'no', well, I'm Bulma, why don't you follow me, I'll make you some food, as a thanks, for saving me" Bulma said.

The butterfly girl followed her into her house.

\----------------

Chi-chi: (Dragon Zombie)

Chi-chi was angrily scrubbing the kitchen floor, because Goku got it all muddy, and didn't bother staying around to clean it up, not the he would anyway.

She stood up, wiping her forehead of sweat, she looked out the window, the sun was out, it was all around a nice day.

"You know what Chi-chi, you deserve a break" she said to herself, walking to the door, taking off her gloves and apron.

She opened the door, she walked out, into the sun, and sat down on a chair outside, closing her eyes, and relaxing.

However, a shadow covered her, thinking it was Goku, "Goku, go away, I'm not in the mood, to talk right now" she said.

"Goku, Oh hunny, I ain't no Goku" a seductive, feminine, voice said, Chi-chi snapped her eyes open, to see, a (s/t) blue skinned, winged, Dragon clawed woman.

Chi-chi jumped up, "who are you!? If you looking for my husband, he's not here" she said, the woman looked at her seductively, "oh, hunny, I don't like men, but I do like you" she said.

Chi-chi blushed.

\--------------

Android 18: (Dark Angel)

18 was hanging out with Krillin and training, she looked at the sky, to see a female figure, falling from the sky, right above her.

The girl landed on 18, head first, they fell to the ground, hard, "hey watch where you're going, lady" the girl said, "me? you fell on me" 18 responded.

"As if, you were in my way, stupid" the girl responded, 18 opened her mouth to respond, but Krillin, came down to see what happened.

"18, you okay, who's this?" Krillin asked, 18 pushed the girl off, looking at her, her skin was (s/t) purple, and she had black wings on her lower back, and a silver halo.

"I don't know" 18 replied, just as confused as Krillin, "I am y/n, and I think I just got kicked out of Heaven, didn't even think that was possible" she said.

Okay, now this is really getting confusing.

\---------------

Marron: (Undine)

Marron was walking home from school, when she saw a big pond, that was not there yesterday, she walked over to it.

Greeted by being splashed with water, she closed her eyes and jumped back, after the impact of the water hit her,

She opened her eyes, looking for who splashed the water, to see a very blue, translucent, water girl?, Weird, "hello, miss I'm y/n, what you're name?" She asked, sweetly.

" Marron, what are you? " She asked, the girl looked at her, "well, I'm a Undine, a water monster" she answered.

"Monster? You're not very scary" Marron said, the girl smiled widley, "I'm glad I'm not scary, hey do you wanna be friends? I've never had a human friend!" She said.

"Sure, why not"

\---------------

Pan: (Caterpillar Girl)

Pan walked through the forest, bored, it looked more like a jungle to be honest, she saw a giant tree, perfect to rest.

She'd been walking for hours it seemed, she sat down on large branch, dowsing off.

She woke up to a furry thing hugging her, she snapped her eyes open, and was met with a pair of (e/c).

They eyes had a orange oval of fur around them, the things eyebrows were two yellow blobs, and her body was covered in green fur, she also had two orange antena.

"What?! Who are you?!" She yelled, flying up, only to hit her head, on the branch above her, falling down, hitting the branch.

The girl?/Looked at her, and tried to eat Pan's shirt, Pan pushed her away, "uh, you can't eat that" Pan said.

\----------------

Bulla: (Kappa)

Bulla was training with, her dad and brother, she sat down, next to a river, where they were training.

She felt arms wrap around her, instinctively, she screamed, alerting her dad and brother, who flew over to her.

She looked behind her to see, a girl, she had (s/t) green skin, a turtle shell on her back, and some type of flower on her head,

She had (h/c) hair, she also had webbed hands, "hello, miss" she said, playfully.

"Bulla, what's wrong?!" Asked her dad and brother, who was the girl? " who are they? There ugly" the girl said, Trunks and Vegeta, Looked embarrassed, and Bulla started to laugh.

The green girl looked confused, "why are you laughing, is it something I said"

\-------------

Valdos: (Mothman)

Valdos Was standing next to Champa, who was stuffing his face with food along with Beerus and Whis, she looked up in the to see, a moth looking woman.

She was flying through the sky, Valdos flew up to her, not noticed by Champa or the others, they were too busy eating.

"Hello" she said to the moth girl, she had large pink wings, and was cover in fur, with two antennas, sticking out from her (h/c) hair.

"Hi, who are you?" She asked, Valdos smiled, " I'm Valdos, what's your name? " She replied, "(y/n)" the moth, responded, and like that, she just flew away.

\--------------

Supreme Kai of Time: (Barometz)

Kai, was walking, through a jungle, she was rather bored and found this jungle, walking she saw many plants she had never seen before.

One those said plants, was covered in (h/c) fluff, like a sheep, and the bottom of it reminded her of a peach, she poked the bottom of it.

Only for it too giggle, she jumped a little, she was not expecting that, she poke it again, "getting frisky, are we?" The plant said.

Kai jumped up, "what?" The plant turned around, to expose that she had a human upper body, with (e/c) eyes, and (s/c) skin.

"What are you?" She asked it, it looked at her, " I'm a woman, baby, can't you tell" she answered, "uh, I meant what's your species?" She asked.

" Oh, I'm Barometz, I'm a plant monster" she replied, "oh" Kai said back, "wanna be my wife?" The plant asked.

" Huh!? Wife?! We just met, I don't even know your name?! " she responded, shocked.

"My name is y/n, now will you be my wife" she answered, "no!?" Kai replied, suprised, " oh, to bad, can we be friends? " y/n asked.

"I guess, so, sure"

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, So I don't own these species of Monster girls, they belong to whoever made them, so please don't sue me, well I did make up, Goten's, Cell's, Bulma's, and Pan's so don't steal those ones please, you could ask me if you want to put them in a story or something though, just credit me.
> 
> I also don't own Dragon ball z/gt/super ect.
> 
> Or the art.
> 
> If you feel like there's someone you think should be on here, feel free to request, as well as scenarios,
> 
> Please enjoy.


End file.
